Venus/Quotes
Greeting Morning * "There you are..." * "Gorgeous day, is it not?" * "Good morning." Afternoon *''"Ahem... good to see you again"'' Evening *''"Good...I was wondering when you might show up."'' *''"Good Evening."'' Night *''"Hello again. Productive day?"'' *''"Excellent. You're still around."'' *''"Come to try and work your magic on me?"'' Leaving Morning *"Keep yourself busy out there." *"I'll be keeping my eye on you." Afternoon *''"Farewell."'' Evening *''"Until next time."'' Night *''"I trust I'll be seeing you tomorrow?"'' *"Sleep well." Questions Player's Question Before Asking *''"I'm listening..."'' *''"Make it quick..."'' *''"Go ahead, you may ask me one question."'' ''Answering'' *''"You can't be the love goddess and not carry a double D cup size. That would be absurd."'' *''"I have somewhat of an affinity for the color white."'' *''"I'm the goddess of love. I don't need to work."'' *''"Actually, Venus is my last name. My first name is Theiatena."'' *''"I rule over the spectacular and breathtaking kingdom of Sky Garden."'' *''"I stand exactly five feet and eight inches tall."'' *''"In your town? The hot springs are divine..."'' *''"I find that autumn typically has the most endurable weather here."'' *''"I've been around for ten thousand years...give or take."'' *''"Ask yourself, what would the perfect woman weigh? One undred and twenty-eight pounds, no less."'' ''Already Asked'' *''"You have your answer to that question already..."'' *''"How dare you ask me to repeat myself."'' *''"Is this a game? I've responded to that question before."'' ''Venus' Question'' ''Before Asking'' *''"Have you been paying attention to your dates...?"'' *''"I wonder what you actually remember about the girls you'vee conquered..."'' *''"Now for a true test of your memory..."'' *''"Let's see how observant you've been..."'' *''"You're going to have to think about this one..."'' *''"Alllriiiight...let's see just how good you really are..."'' ''Correct Answer'' *''"You're not as dumb as you look."'' *''"Surprisingly, yes, that's it. Well done."'' *''"Okay, that's one. But there are more where that came from."'' *''"I must say...I'm impressed."'' ''Wrong Answer'' *''"I'm sure these girls would be thrilled to know you can't remember the smallest things about them."'' *''"Evidently I've given you too much credit."'' *''"How did you ever get this far with answers like that?"'' *''"Ha! Not so good after all..."'' Gifts Accepting "Liked" Gifts Baking * “Well… it’s a nice start. What else you got?” * “It’s going to take more than a few gifts to win me over.” * "I accept your offer." Yoga *''"Guess I have a weakness for expensive things..."'' *''"Yeeeesss, this will do veeerrry nicely. You've done well."'' Accepting "Loved" Gifts * "Well now, what a surprisingly loving gift." * "It’s not that I’m materialistic, I just like getting nice things." * “What can I say? I may be a goddess but I’m still a girl who loves a thoughtful gift.” Accepting "Unique" Gifts * "Now this is a gift truly worthy of a goddess." * "What an exquisite stone… it’s breathtaking!" * "Well done. Well done indeed. I’m very pleased with this." Rejecting Gifts * "Is that supposed to be a joke?" '' * "''What is that?" * "Get it out of my sight." Food Accepting Breakfast Items * "Mmmmm, actually… quite satisfying." * "Muuuch better… I was having a distinct craving for breakfast." * "Admittedly, the food down here isn’t half bad." Accepting Dessert Items * "Mmmmmm… so rich and sweet." * "Myyyy! What a heavenly dessert." * "Simply divine!" Rejecting Food * "You can’t possibly be serious, my dear…" * "You’re really going to offer that, to me?" * "I wouldn’t be caught dead eating such a thing." When Full * "I don’t even want to think about eating right now…" * "I’m not feeling quite up to eating…" * "I’m really in no condition for a meal." When Hungry * "I'm feeling rather undernourished. What do you intend to do about it?" * "You really need to address my hunger issue before we can proceed." * "We won't be doing anything else untiI I get something to eat." '' Alcohol Accepting Alcohol * ''“You know I know what you’re up to, right?” * “So, is this how you seduced all the other girls?” * “I can hold my liquor very well.” * “Be warned, I’m no lightweight” * “A toast! To the beautiful love goddess!” Rejecting Alcohol * "I enjoy a stiff drink, but honestly, there’s a better time for these things." * "You seem to have a bit of a problem, dear…" * "So early in the day? That’s not much of an example to set…" When Drunk * “I’m afraid I may have reached my limit for the night” * “I’m not sure how much more drunk I could possibly be.” When Hungry *"Kyu has explained the appetite meter, right?" *''"If you want to get me drunk, at least feed me first."'' Before Sex *''"Come over here and claim your reward. I'm dripping with anticipation..."'' *''"Tonight, my perfect body is like a vessel for your desires. I'm yours to ravage..."'' After Sex * "In all my years, I never though I’d meet the man/woman that was truly worthy of me…" * "It appears I owe Kyu an apology. She was right about you after all…" * "You are everything I had hoped you would be…" Date Matching Four/Five Tokens *''"Not bad."'' *''"Lovely!"'' *''"Not bad..."'' *''"Exceptional."'' *''"Splendid!"'' Matching Heartbreak Tokens *''"What! Unacceptable."'' *''"I'm insulted!"'' Giving a Date Gift * "What a sweet gesture!" * "I accept." * "How adorable." * "Veery nice." Rejecting a Date Gift Completing Date * "Now this is a man/woman of the highest caliber." * "Your strategy is impeccable. I dare say I learned a thing or two myself." *''"I think I understand why Kyu was so curious about your potential."'' *''"Veeeerrry good. You may have just earned yourself another date."'' Completing Night Date *''"This feeling... i can hardly control it.. I must have you.. now.."'' *"I feel so... powerless... I must have you.." Failing Date *"Absolutly shameful. You're in the presence of a goddess." *''"If you're to claim a goddess you're going to have to do a lot better than that."'' *''"Disgraceful...what am I to think after an embarrassment like that?"'' Pre-date quotes Accepting a Date * “Yes, yes, yes, yes… just come on then. I haven’t got all day you know.” * “I’m expecting good things from you…” * “Sure, why not? Let’s see what you’ve got…” *''"I can't wait to see what you've planned for us."'' *''"Don't let me down."'' *''"Riiight, shall we leave then?"'' Category:Quotes